User blog:Captain Ned Edgewalker/If I Imagined you as a Countryball
So, with my recent obsession with Polandball, I have decided to make this. You all know the drill. Comment b3l0w if you want in. Note: This blog is meant to be taken as light-hearted fun and should not be taken seriously should it offend you. HurrcheeseDa2nd - Swedenball Swedenball is a countryball in Northern Euröpe. He can into European Uniön, but not NATÖ liked. His brother Norwayball is also in Northern Europe but its the other way around in membership. He likes putting kebäb in his pizzäs. He has his own type of meatballs and sells them at his international ready-to-assemble furniture retail, IKEA. Their food is not so good though. G-man. - ISISball ISISball is an evolved form of Al-Qaedaball. He was born out of chunks of Iraqball and Syriaball. He wants to conquer Romeball, and vows to throw homosex infidels off the "leaning tower of pizza". He is the only recently strong and successful terrorist group, but still has a weakness. ISIS is known for its horrific excecutions, for example beheading people, burning them alive and stoning. WaglingtonŒ - Holy Roman Empireball Holy Roman Empireball, or HREball, was a group of regions and free cities in Central Europe which all came under the rule of emperor Charlemagne the glorious first Reichtangle and the TRUE 'successor of SPQRball (unlike this imposter!). Reichtangle calls him ''First Reich. Johnny Goldtimbers - UKBall '' '' '''UKball is a kingdom of combined Countryballs located off the coast of Franceball. He is never found without accompaniment of a top hat, a monocle, a pocketwatch, and occasionally an umbrella (like a true gentleman should). He once dominated the world, you know.Rule Britannia! However, now he is a posh quite old gentleman. Currently, UKball is ruled by Conservativesball and a reluctant member of EUball, which he plans to leave soon. Nults McKagan - Japanball "He's into some weird shit, but he doesn't bother anyone.....anymore.” “There is line between genius and insanity. That line is probably somewhere in Japan." Sharple - Canadaball Canadaball is a countryball, consisting of 10 provinceballs, and 3 territoryballs in the northern part of the continent of North America. (That totally didn't cause the death of millions of natives) Canadaball's clay covers 9.98 million square kilometres (3.85 million square miles) in total, making him the countryball with second largest amount of clay. (Something that he often brags about towards USA) Canadaball speaks English and French as his official languages, alongside 9 indigenous recognized languages. Canadaball is a very friendly ball with everyone and likes poutine, maple syrup and moose.. Canadaball is sometimes seen wearing a hockey helmet, a fur hat or a RCMP hat. He also likes to make fun of his ignorant brother USAball. Lord Andrew Mallace - USAball USAball (also known as Americaball, USball, and sometimes'Muricaball') is a commonly-used countryball character inPolandball. He can be considered a main character for his frequent use. He is portrayed as very arrogant and lazy. Sometimes, he is portrayed as a blob, in reference to the stereotype that Americans are all fat and lazy. He is also sometimes portrayed as very cared for, admired, and powerful, which he then rubs in the face of commies. As of now America and all states have legalised gay marriage. Alienballs think he is the worlds leader for a good reason. Jeremiah Garland - Russiaball Russiaball is a large, Orthodox and stronk countryball in Eurasia and is the largest countryball in the world. Russiaball is usually strong, proudly, and it got better compared to its old Soviet days, and known for its constant rivalry against Pindosiyaball and Germanyball. He can into space, and in fact he is the first into space. However, Russiaball is grumpy with the US. Russiaball has fairly good relations with Chinaball but hates Japanball. He loves (not homo though) his family and his sister Belarusball and his brother Kazakhbrick. Parax. - Nazi Germanyball Nazi Germanyball, '''also known as the '''Third Reichball, was a countryball obsessed with avenging the previous loss of Reichtangle in World War I. His Vaterland, his Gott, would remain Über Alles ''in all of eternity. He is the once who caused World War II by invading Polandball, he then proceeded to conquer all the other European countryballs, and inevitably, his insanely psychotic obsession to remove all Kosher and recreate Reichtangle as God led to his greatest mistake: the invasion of Sovietball. This however lead to his downfall and in 1945 he was defeated and was split intoWest Germanyball and East Germanyball. Eventually they really loved each other but nothing to do BECAUSE OF THE SOVIET!'NEIN!!! NEIN!!! NEIN!!!' TheNextMaster - Polandball '''Polandball' is the original protagonist of Polandball. He cannot into space,and he will never can into space, except for once with Sovietball's help. He also thinks he invented of vodkas. He also stole a spaceship owned by USAball, but was pushed back to Earth. Polandball is sometimes naive/stupid/ignorant and is often exploited and bullied by his neighbors (but not those who fear him), especially Germanyball. He lives in Central Europe and is West Slavic. He has a job as a plumber, cleaning UKBall's toilet, but often shirks his duties, preventing him from getting any leverage or input on world issues. He does not like Russiaball, and he wants his goddamn clay and horses back. He looks up to USAball and one day wants to be like him. Polandball is a daydreamer and often fantasises about winning World War II, defeating the Axis single-handedly, and dominating that unreachable frontier known as Outer Space. Haras - Soviet Unionball Soviet Unionball, otherwise known as Sovietball, USSRball,CSSRball, or CCCPball was of the first socialist balls. He can into remove capitalist burger. He can also into throwings bourgeoisie traitors into gulag. He was united in 1922 after glorious October Revolution in 1917 and collapsed dissolved (DAMN CAPITALIST PIG KEEPS INTO CALLING "COLLAPSE") in 1991. Best song ever. XaXaXaXaXa Soviet Unionball wants to remove capitalist pig (such as USAball) unless they into socialism and equality. He also hates Protestants! and Catholics REMOBE KATOLИKS AND ПРOTESTANS! Category:Blog posts